My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon
by stephi-247
Summary: Naruto thought some things were easier than others. Being a vampire? That was easy. Seducing and destroying Itachi's younger brother for him? Maybe not so much.
1. Prologue

This story is a repost of one I posted four years ago and never got around to writing. I have the inspiration to do so now, probably better than I would have back then. This chapter is edited from the first I posted.

**Warnings:  
**

This story is very nearly an M rating and may be moved there shortly.  
- Language  
- Violence/Blood/Gore  
- Darkness - some of this story will be quite dark in terms of themes/some of the scenes etc. (There will of course be lots of light hearted fun too though!)  
- Sexual references  
- Character Death  
- Male/Male relationships  
- Some artistic licensing on the vampire characteristics. I picked and chose as was convenient. If you're going to whinge, don't bother.

**Disclaimer:**

This applies for the whole story. I don't own Naruto. None of it. Of course I wish I did, but there would be a lot more interaction (and more ;D) between a certain two shinobi if that were the case!

**Prologue**

The sky was making the descent past sunset and into darkness as he trudged through the graveyard. Rain pelted down and lightning struck all around him. He pulled his hood further down, even though he decided that the saturated bangs sticking to his face were a lost cause.

He weaved down the gaps in the tombstones, thankful that he wasn't scared of the idea of zombies. As he clutched the stems of the roses tighter, he finally came to a halt at the grave of the Uchihas, his parents.

Sasuke bent down and put the flowers atop the grave. He had them buried together, he knew that would have been what they wanted. The twenty six year old sighed. "13 years." he dusted the leaves from around the marble. "I can't believe it's been that long." he murmured. "I haven't forgotten though. I still remember what he did, he'll pay for it, believe me." he clenched his fists and grit his teeth, rising to his feet. "I will take him down, I promise. I'll kill him, I'll kill his friends, I swear it to you, I will kill every vampire I meet. Bar. None."

Giving up on keeping dry, he took off the black hoodie that was only succeeding in making him colder and more than likely going to make him sick and looked up at the sky as the rain drenched him in seconds. With a last look to the tombstones he nodded and walked away.

Behind a tree just a few feet away a dark figure was smirking.

* * *

When Itachi arrived back at his lair, the first thing he heard was Deidara's nagging voice. "Itachi, fuck me dead, you are dripping water all over the floor."

"Was that first part an offer?"

"Good luck, in case you didn't notice, I'm already what most classify as dead. Now clean up after yourself, I sure as hell don't plan too and Pein will flip if he comes home to this."

He shrugged, muttering something about doing it later and walked over to the other man in the room. The one in question glanced up at the red eyes staring down at him before reverting his attention to his crossword as if uninterested in what Itachi was there for.

"I have something I would like you to do for me." Itachi said finally, seemingly realising he wasn't getting a reaction from the blonde.

Sighing, he set the newspaper and his pen in his lap and turned his bored expression to Itachi. "What is that, pray tell?"

"It's come time to take care of my brother. He's too weak for me to bother with and I have much better plans that you will be able to execute."

He yawned, placing his crossword on the coffee table and stretching his arms back and looking back to Itachi. "Piece of cake, plans like what?"

"I want you to meet him, get as close to him as possible, and then, once he trusts you, I want you to kill him."

"Thats kinda cruel, I don't know why the betrayal and heart break are necessary..." he shrugged. "Whatever, it sounds troublesome, so you owe me, Itachi. I suppose I have been bored lately, though."

He ruffled the blonde's hair. "Thank you for this... Naruto-kun"

**_There, edited and ready to be continued. Review and let me know what you think :) Following chapters will be much longer, I promise.  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

Please note: I edited chapter one before putting this up, so if you are reading this after getting an alert or something, please reread the first chapter, there are a few minor changes. I am back involved with this story. The idea has still been plaguing me these four years and now it is ready to be written.

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke stretched, yawning as he pushed open the doors to his building. Getting home late was certainly something he was used to, but staying in the office until one in the morning might be some new kind of record for him. The building had been cleared at one minute past five, bar security, everyone keen to enjoy their Friday night, but Sasuke knew he would get no rest this weekend unless he prepared his notes for his case on Monday morning. As it was, he was most likely going to be fussing over it until then, but he chose to ignore that fact, telling himself that he was done and a shower and something to eat with his new book would be the best way to start his weekend.

Today though, it seemed fate wasn't on his side and as he pushed the button to close the elevators he heard a yell asking to hold the lift. Sasuke snorted, wondering why this person even bothered. He was on the top floor and he never held the lift for anyone, having no interest in being held up getting to his apartment. A foot in the door caused them to spring back open and Sasuke mentally sighed at his misfortune. Now he would be stuck with this person – probably drunk at this point on a Friday – trying to make small talk with him as they slowed him down in his attempts to just get home already.

"Floor fourteen – oh, looks like that's where you're heading too."

Sasuke turned to get a look at which neighbour he was sharing the lift with. It wasn't however, someone he was familiar with. This didn't completely surprise Sasuke as he made a deliberate attempt to avoid the other occupants of his building, but it would be lying to say he hadn't crossed paths with many of them at some stage. Sasuke assumed this man was about the same age as he was, but this man had longish spiked blonde hair and eyes of a piercing blue. He was about 4 inches shorter, perhaps 5'8" and shifting the box he was holding to his shoulder he extended his hand. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm new to the building and apparently I'm on your floor.. I just moved here from Nara."

Ignoring the outstretched hand Sasuke turned about. "Well, what brings you to Kyoto?"

Looking slightly crest fallen, Naruto lowered his hand as the elevator ascended. "Well aren't you rude? Work brings me here..." he stared at Sasuke in a confused manner. "Aren't you even going to introduce yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke walked out of the elevator when it came to a halt and the doors opened. "Hn, I see no reason I telling you who I am."

"Well, if you insist... I suppose it was nice meeting you though, I'm sure it won't be the last time... Mr Uchiha."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as the blonde entered the apartment across the hall and one door up from him. He gathered that the blonde knew his name after reading the small plaque bearing his name and profession on his door, but it weirded him out none the less. _Jeez, what an idiot. No doubt he'll be hosting loud parties, disturbing the one place I get any peace and try and be all friendly. Ugh. _Sasuke paused in turning his keys in the lock, wondering to himself when that apartment became vacated. Or more to the point, when he ever saw anyone actually living there. Apartments in the centre of the city were hard to come by and quite expensive. He wondered what the blond did to afford it and shook his head, asking himself why he was even wasting his thoughts on this. His apartment had his curry from the night before and a nice cup of sake with his name on it. Perhaps he'd even spoil himself with a bath instead of a shower as well.

He nodded to himself as he walked in. He had better things to think about than the life of his new neighbour. Sasuke left here early and got back late, they would hard cross paths, there was no reason to be concerning himself with the other.

* * *

Naruto dropped the box on dining table, throwing his keys down beside it. He stretched as he looked around his apartment, nice enough but definitely going to take some adjustment from the Akatsuki mansion. He was glad Itachi had had this place set up and ready. He wondered to himself why he hadn't put this plan into action sooner. He must've had this apartment sitting here for a long time. What a waste of money. He couldn't understand the patience Itachi had. He supposed knowing you were going to be alive for forever developed that in you. Naruto assumed he would never accustom to that, the fact that he would be twenty three forever hadn't settled with him for the last eight years, he assumed it wouldn't be doing so any time soon.

He glanced at his watch, thinking to himself that if Sasuke came home this late every night and remained this rude, things were going to be difficult to say in the least. He seemed oblivious to the charms that Naruto was gifted with when he was turned. Hell, he'd been charming enough before that, he shouldn't have even needed it. But this was what he did. Seduced, made himself irresistible, then killed. He'd never had a problem with that before, male, female, it didn't matter. No one could resist him. It seemed the one person he really needed this to work on was strangely immune though. That just wouldn't do.

Deciding it would be time to set his plan into action, he opened the window, looking out at the city below. It was strange to consider this would be his home for the foreseeable future. Normally they only came to the city to hunt, the deaths were less noticable with a population as high as in the city. He reached into his pocket, fingers curling around the paper with this secretary's address on it. He didn't like killing random people, but he supposed it was unavoidable if things were to work out as he planned. He considered the room for error, but decided it was too small to really cause any fuss or concern. He said a silent prayer for the woman who would soon meet her demise, though as always wondered why he bothered – he had long since abandoned any notions of a God. If he existed, he was cruel to torment his earth with the existence of Naruto's kind.

Allowing his thoughts to drift from his long lost faith, he pulled the fly screen out, throwing it on the floor so he would remember to dispose of it. He turned and pulled his cloak from his bag, throwing it on and fastening it at the neck, before jumping from the window and landing gracefully on the roof of the building beside their apartments, before darting into the night. He wanted this done quick so he could move on with everything else set to do. A flash of the face he'd just met, so similar yet so different to Itachi's crossed his mind and he was filled with a mixture of nerves and excitement for the time to come. He made his way across the city, along the path he had carefully memorised, his mind filled with thoughts of how he would approach his interview tomorrow. He needed to subtly charm, he still needed to appear professional. He stopped at the building and counted along the windows on the third floor. He paused, knowing this needed to be as minimally suspicious as possible and pulled on his gloves,before he jumped up, grabbing the window sill with one hand and the fly screen with the other and pulling it out and pushing the window open. He thanked the warm weather and the fact that people in apartment buildings seemed to think unlocked windows weren't a security risk. He peered through the window, met with silence which he matched as he crept into the room. He placed the fly screen on the table so he wouldn't forget to replace it before he left and slowly walked through the room, lit only by the moonlight drifting through the open window.

As he walked through the house, he peeked in a room and saw a young woman asleep on the bed. He raised an eyebrow appreciatively, slowly walking in to observe her. It was always such a shame when he had to kill pretty things. He blamed the light but her hair almost looked blue. Her shirt was pulled tight across the expanse of her chest and he vaguely wondered how long it had been since he'd been with a woman before he shook his head. Now was not the time. If anything was going to make this suspicious it would fucking the girl before he killed her. He sighed at the loss before he made his way to the bathroom, checking her medicine cupboard. He pulled out a razor, checking the bottles before he found sleeping tablets and pulled them out too. Returning to the girl, he once more fell victim to a wave of desire, but figured he would feed on her and then return to the night to find some other innocent to satisfy him. He opened the pill bottle and emptied it in his hand, before he kneeled beside the girl and bit into her neck. She awoke with a gentle moan and Naruto's eyes flickered shut as her blood rushed into his mouth. God he would never tire of this.

She twisted in pleasure and he used one hand to hold her still while he tipped the pills into her open mouth, before holding it closed. He reluctantly pulled back from her neck, knowing he shouldn't take too much blood and licked the wound, watching as it closed.

"Swallow." he ordered, voice thick with allure and charm. She obeyed, eyes still lidded in desire and she choked slightly as she did and he watched as the bulge in her throat descended. He placed the empty bottle in her hand, he pulled the razor apart, carefully pulling the blade out and putting it between her fingers. He held them closed with his own and guided the delirious girl's hand to her wrist, before pushing it down against her skin, tearing through it once he was satisfied with the depth. Blood began to rush and he quickly let go, making sure not to mark himself with it and he watched as her head tilted to the side, the drugs and pain overcoming her. He investigated the wound and decided the combination of blood loss and overdose would kill her in the next few minutes, though he waited as he watched the rise and fall of her chest quicken, occasional moans of pain escaping her, before her chest slowed, then stopped. He gently placed a finger against her neck and when no pulse met him, he stood quickly and left the room, grabbing the fly screen as he went. He dropped out, grabbing the ledge and pulling the window closed. He carefully set the fly screen back in its frame before he dropped back to the street and dusted himself off. He checked his watch, seeing it had only just gone one thirty and smiled. He had plenty of time to seduce some attractive girl before returning home. Ducking from the alley he blended into the street, his regret for the dead girl in the apartment above him forgotten as he set about hunting his prey.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he returned to the office after lunch on Monday. He supposed the start of the trial this morning had went well, but he would have hoped for better. If he was honest with himself, all signed pointed to guilty so the job he must be doing a fantastic job if he was casting doubt in what should be a plainly obvious verdict. He entered the foyer and glared when the receptionist jumped from behind her desk and rushed over to him.

"Ah, my apologies Mr Uchiha... I- uh-"

He sighed at the blush that stained the woman's cheeks before he intensified his glare.

"Spit it out, Saki."

"Sorry, sir. Your, secretary, Ms-"

"What about Hinata?" he asked sharply.

"She was, she was found d-d-d-dead in her apartment on Saturday night. It, well, appears to be suicide."

He cursed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Organise for flowers to be sent to the family with my condol- shit, Neji. Is he on leave?"

"Mr Hyuuga has taken personal leave until the funeral on Thursday. It has been arranged that yourself, Mr Nara and Mr Inuzuka will be splitting his most urgent cases between yourselves to meet briefly and explain the situation. It's lucky he doesn't have any court appearances this week so you will mostly be settling the worries of his clients and assuring them that Mr Hyuuga will be returning on Friday due to the death of a close family member."

"Okay. I can do that. Saki can you contact Ino and have her organise interviews for a new secretary for me. I am sure Kiba will lend me her services considering the situation.-"

"Already taken care of, sir. Kiba had her in on Saturday calling resumes we had waiting so he could conduct interviews on Sunday for an immediate start today. Currently Ms Hisagia is training your replacement and will be at your disposal for the period of Mr Hyuuga's absence."

Sasuke nodded and left without a parting word, realising utilising Ten Ten made much more sense than doubling Ino's duties. He allowed himself to feel the surprise of Hinata's death. He had never particularly liked the girl, but she was a good secretary. She was a shy thing but had always seemed happy and he couldn't help but wonder what on earth caused her to end her life. He paused for a moment of grief in the elevator, convincing himself he had no part in her decision. He worked her hard, but he always treated her with respect and courtesy. He gathered his composure as he exited and walked down the hall towards his office to meet his new secretary. He was sure she would be just as nice as Hinata had been and Ten Ten was always diligent and would train her well. He would be in good hands. If she was anything like Ino – and with Kiba hiring it was likely – then he should be thankful.

He stopped at his door, bristling himself and straightening his posture, fulling intending to appropriately intimidate his new worker. Steeling himself, he opened the door and stepped in. Then his composure went straight out the window.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ten Ten visibly flinched at his tone and the blond in front of her simply smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Mr Uchiha. People say it is much easier to get good work in the city but I hardly expected to be in a fantastic job within 2 days!" he sobered and bowed his head respectfully. "Please excuse my enthusiasm, of course I offer my sincere condolences for the loss of your secretary. I am sure her death weighs heavily on you.

Sasuke wondered if maybe this was all a vision and a product of not enough sleep and considered closing the door and entering again in the hope of meeting a more reasonable scene. He didn't though, knowing nothing would change and he would only achieve looking ridiculous so he refrained.

"Mr Uzumaki, you're my new secretary?"

"Yep! I put my resume in everywhere just before I arrived, of course fate lead me to your office."

He winced at the mention of fate as his thoughts returned to Neji and he pressed against the bridge of his nose.

"Ten Ten, leave us a moment."

The woman didn't need telling twice and stood immediately, brushing past Sasuke and leaving the office, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke took the first opportunity to properly observe the male in front of him, who seemingly had the sense to at least stay silent. He was dressed better than last time, a simple black suit with a blue shirt and black tie. His hair was just as untamed as their last meeting though he assumed it was naturally that way. He sighed, wondering what cruel test this was he was being put through. It was bad enough he had to live across from the obviously idiotic man, knowing he had to work with him too now was too much to bear.

He made a mental note to kick Kiba's ass later.

"Mr Uzumaki, I won't insult you by asking you of your qualifications because I know well enough that you wouldn't have gotten an interview, let alone been hired without them. Let me run you through some ground rules if we are to work together. If my door is closed, you do not enter for any reason unless I call for you. If my door is open, you are permitted to enter. I take my lunch at 12:30, unless I have a meeting scheduled for that time. I take my coffee black, no sugar, or else green tea, either with a dash of cold water. This is a prestigious firm and you are expected to dress, act and speak professionally at all times. Am I clear?"

"With all due respect, sir." he said with a smile, an expression Sasuke was not accustomed to from secretaries he had used that tone on. "I've done this job before, with the exception of your lunch times and your drink preferences, these are things I know and always adhere to. As you said, if I wasn't fit for this job, they wouldn't have hired me."

Sasuke bit his lip as the blond offered a smile which made warmth rush through him and he shook his head, turning away.

"Ten Ten!" he yelled, the brunette immediately bustling through the door. "Please continue your training with Naruto here. I want him working properly as soon as possible."

She nodded, murmuring her response as she resumed her seat by Naruto, he face immediately relaxing as the blond smiled at her. Sasuke walked past the pair and closed the door to his office, sitting down at his desk and groaning, reaching for the scotch. If there was one thing this situation called for, it was a stiff drink.

* * *

As Naruto packed up his things, waving Ten Ten off and returning her departing smile, he gave himself a pat on the back for his ability to feign experience. It was all well and good that Itachi was able to fake his resume, but he thought he did an even better job of faking familiarity with the work he was trained in. A week crash course before he arrived wasn't really equivalent to the years of experience he was claiming to have. He stretched, looking at Sasuke's door which had remained closed since he had arrived and wondered how he would go about announcing his departure. He was saved from his thoughts though, as Sasuke opened the door and leant against the frame.

Naruto's thoughts, which had spent a lot of the day focused on that beauty that Ten Ten had introduced him to – though he wondered how pink hair was in any way professional – shifted completely to the man standing in front of him. Sasuke's tie was loosened and his hair fell rebelliously around his eyes. For the first time, Naruto was interested in the man in front of him. He knew just by looking at him that Sasuke was going to be a good fuck, and quite frankly he was definitely hoping he could manage it sooner rather than later. He realised regrettably that there wasn't any opportunity to taste the pale man in front of him, but if he was supposed to make the Uchiha care for him, he'd at least get a good while of sex out of it. He reasoned with himself that you couldn't have everything.

"Mr Uchiha." he said, keeping his voice low enough to sound natural, yet still enticing. "I hope you've had a good day. Ten Ten says I should be ready by the end of tomorrow for you."

Sasuke nodded, taking a sip from the glass of amber liquid he was holding.

"Indeed. May I request lunch with you tomorrow, Naruto? I knew Hinata well enough before she started working for me, I should like to know more of the man who is to be so involved with my day to day life.:

"Of course, sir." Naruto said with a grin. "I'll be heading home now, but should you need anything I'm just across the hall." he said with a wink, Sasuke raising his eyebrow wondering if that was at all appropriate before the blond turned on his heel and left the office. Sasuke's face warped into a frown and he finished his glass, before putting it on Naruto's desk and leaving his office. He still owed Kiba an ass kicking.


	3. Chapter 2

Just to avoid getting in trouble, the title of this story is an allusion to a Fall Out Boy song. If you consider what Itachi is asking of Naruto, it's quite appropriate, and it helped me get the idea for this story. Thanks to everyone who alerted and to THE CRUNCHER who was my first favourite, this one is for you! I was a bit disappointed no one reviewed, but I was really pleased with the fact that such a high percentage of people who read the first chapter went on to the second. I'd love to know what you guys think :)

* * *

Naruto pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and tried to stick to the shade. He supposed he was thankful it wasn't so sunny today, it wasn't too uncomfortable, but he was still going to whinge to Itachi about this later. Luckily Ten Ten had informed him their usual table in the café where he was meeting the girls for coffee was indoors, so that was something. They said it was next door on the left to the office entrance – he was fairly sure he walked past it yesterday – and it was only a few blocks from his apartment. He could understand now why Sasuke chose to live there, in between work and Kyoto train station, if that wasn't convenient, Naruto didn't know what was.

Checking his watch, he noted he was a few minutes early, but when he got there he noticed the girls all already seated and sipping at drinks. He smirked, knowing they had more than likely met early to gossip about him. He met Ten Ten's wave with a smile and walked into the café, taking the seat between her and Ino.

"I was sure you said to meet at eight! How early were you guys here!"

"Oh not so long, we're all notoriously early, you get used to it." Ino said with a smile as she gestured the waitress over. She raised a curious eyebrow at Naruto, obviously figuring he must be their sassy gay friend. He rolled his eyes and then smiled brilliantly and internally smirked as she blushed brightly. He brushed his hair back from his eyes and she bit her lip as she stared at him. "Just a latte thanks, with lots of chocolate on top."

She nodded mutely and scurried off, and the girls all laughed when they heard the waitress' squeals from where they were sitting.

"Well, I would say that must be how you got the job, but I doubt those charms worked on Kiba." Ino smirked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

_Oh you have _no _idea. _He thought to himself, whilst the other two at the table laughed.

"We all know very well Ino that's because he's straight as an arrow for you." The pink haired girl replied and Naruto racked his brain trying to recall what she'd been introduced to him as.

"He might be straight as an arrow, doesn't mean he doesn't have more than one target." He murmured loud enough for them to hear, the side of his lip quirking as they gaped at him, before bursting into simultaneous laughter.

"Oh gosh, Sakura," Naruto mentally cheered as Ten Ten reminded him of her name. "What on earth is Sasuke going to do with a secretary with a sense of humour and some backbone?"

"Hey, what can you guys tell me about him." Naruto attempted his best imitation of their gossiping tone. "He's so serious, is he normally like that?"

"I don't know, only always." Ino replied sarcastically. "I doubt Sasuke's ever been laid. No one wants to fuck a guy with a pole that far up his ass."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Sakura." Ino's tone more bored than apologetic.

"Wait, you and Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off, realising this girl was potentially a rival here. He took back all thoughts of her being a babe and tried not to look suspicious of her.

"That'll be the day."

"That's not nice, Ino! What makes it so unlikely?" Naruto asked curiously, who was secretly relieved, whilst Sakura's lips formed a childish pout.

"If he hasn't accepted her advances for the last few years, it isn't going to happen now. I'll give you fifty thousand yen if he ever agrees to go on a date with her." Ino told him bluntly. Sakura looked slightly offended by her certainty and before she turned to Naruto expectantly, who hesitated.

"Ten Ten, be neutral a moment, do I have any chance of winning that bet?" Naruto questioned, knowing better than to take sides when he was so new. He may not have been around too many girls socially over the last few years, but he knew well enough that he should tread carefully with _everything._

Casting a cautious eye to Sakura, she sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, no, we all know it's not going to happen, even Sakura."

Folding her arms, the girl leant back in her chair, as the blushing waitress returned with Naruto's coffee. He thanked her, his voice low and sultry and the girls giggled as she visibly weakened at the knees before rushing off.

"No offence, you're gorgeous obviously, but how do you do that? She was so unimpressed by you then all of a sudden she's like this" Ino marvelled, throwing her arm out to gesture in the direction the waitress had left in.

Naruto shrugged with an innocent smile, internally cursing himself for being so obvious. Sasori would still get mad at him for it, insisting that eight years should be enough for the novelty to wear off. Naruto didn't see that happening any time soon.

"Obviously it's my endless charm, no one is immune." He said with a grin, causing Ten Ten to giggle and Ino to roll her eyes.

"You're going to fit in with us just perfectly." She said smirking at him.

He returned the expression and sipped his coffee whilst the girls asked Ten Ten if she'd heard from Neji. This was all going to be too much fun.

* * *

The morning passed in a blur, making Sasuke's morning coffee, Ten Ten running through some more company procedures and setting Naruto up a company email.

It didn't mean his mind left his impending lunch with Sasuke for a moment though.

He'd thought up a few questions to ask him if things got tense and figured Sasuke was the one organising the lunch so he no doubt had an array of questions to interrogate him with. Just before twelve thirty, Ten Ten excused herself, whispering that she insisted he tell her all about it when he got back and he smiled non-committedly, reminding himself that girls were gossipy creatures and he didn't tell any of them something he didn't want all the others to know just yet. He'd wait to establish which – if any – he could trust somewhat.

At twelve thirty on the dot, Sasuke opened the door to his office and stepped out – Naruto wondered if he'd been waiting the last few minutes so he could have the dramatic effect – and nodded at Naruto.

"Shall we?"

Naruto smiled warmly, bracing himself for what was to come and hoping his improvisation skills would serve him as dutifully as they always had. He considered making some song and dance about leaving, perhaps offering Sasuke his hand like the brunette was some kind of royalty, but figured he should hold off on the jokes until they would be better received.

"Of course." He settled for, standing and walking beside him down the hall to the elevator, careful to keep distance enough that was professional and that someone seemingly as uptight as the Uchiha would accept.

Sasuke was silent as they left the building and Naruto followed suit, walking down the street alongside the raven, the pair of them drawing glances from almost every female they passed. The blond chuckled to himself, drawing a raised eyebrow from Sasuke, who chose not to comment, instead turning into a small sushi restaurant to his right.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't bother to run his choice by him, strolling in assuming he would be followed and requesting a table for two. Naruto glanced around the place, seemingly nothing special and wondering why Sasuke had chosen it. He figured it was as good a conversation starter as any.

"So, why this place? Is it a favourite?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, taking his seat and accepting the menu the waiter offered. "I come here often. It's convenient."

Naruto figured that was as close to a compliment on the restaurant that the Uchiha could manage and he sat opposite from him, taking the menu and offering his thanks in return. He placed it on the table, finding no use for looking through it and noticed Sasuke did the same.

"So what brings you to Kyoto?"

Naruto shrugged sipping from the water that had been poured from him. Today would be a good day not to be a total idiot and show the brunette that he could be professional before he showed him how utterly adorable he could be as well.

"Well, there is more work in Kyoto, for the practical reason. Mostly I was just bored of the scenery and was looking for somewhere new and more exciting, so that bought me here." He grinned at Sasuke. "That, and I really hate deer."

Sasuke scoffed, and the blond figured that was about as close to a laugh as he was likely to get and mentally danced in triumph.

"What made you choose to go into law, Mr Uchiha?" Naruto asked, ready to gauge his reaction. Itachi hadn't told him why he wanted to get rid of his little brother and Naruto was willing to bet his bottom dollar Itachi had inflicted some past trauma and no doubt that had something to do with Sasuke deciding to be a defender of the law.

As expected, the brunette clenched his jaw, averting his eyes. Naruto waited patiently for an answer, choosing to idly flip through his menu, whilst Sasuke steeled himself for a response.

"I believe in justice." He murmured finally, fiddling with the corner of his menu. Naruto subtly raised an eyebrow at this, Sasuke seemingly having much less composure than his older brother. "I don't like to see guilty people not punished."

So Itachi had done something evil to scar his poor younger brother when they were younger and Sasuke went to study law thinking he'd make his brother pay for it. He made a note to himself to ask Itachi if Sasuke knew what they were or not.

"That's honourable." Naruto said, nodding, figuring a generic response would be expected. Deciding to push his luck, he settled for a casual smile. "Do you have family in law?"

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of family and Naruto could tell he was restraining himself. The blond was definitely going to have words with Itachi about filling him in on details before just sending him out for something as personal as this.

"I don't have family." He stated simply. "My parents are dead."

"I'm so sorry." Naruto mumbled, feeling guilty and deciding that words with Itachi might get a bit more violent. "Were you an only child?"

When Sasuke's fist clenched around the chopsticks he was picking up and he managed to snap them in two, Naruto knew that the desire to destroy each other was mutual.

"No siblings." Sasuke gritted out and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I was an orphan too, no brothers or sisters. It's hard." He said simply, knowing better than to attempt some silly story about knowing how the other felt.

Sasuke seemed surprised at this, not commenting and Naruto apologised to the waiter on Sasuke's behalf when he came over to replace the brunette's chopsticks. Naruto smiled at him and he swore he saw the slightest quirk of the other's lip. Perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he'd feared.

* * *

Naruto didn't look up when he heard the thud of someone coming in through his window, instead keeping his focus on the book he was reading.

"You have a lot of fucking explaining to do."

"Hn." Was the only response Itachi offered and Naruto grinned to himself about what Sasuke would do if he knew his brother used the same grunt of acknowledgement he did.

"For a start, I want the back-story there. Why your brother hates you, he went as far as telling me he 'had no siblings', and what happened to your parents. Secondly, I want you to fill me in on any other shit I should be aware of. Third, how long have you had this place and have been planning to torture your little brother some more? Fourth." He turned and threw the book light speed at Itachi, who in turn caught it before it could go out the window he'd arrived through. "I'm sick of all this fucking sunlight. You owe me _big _time, Uchiha."

"Naruto-kun, if sunlight is your biggest problem, you should think yourself lucky, considering the number of potential dead ends you could have met in your path to where you are now. In response to your questions. I killed our parents, Sasuke is aware of this, which answers both those questions. There is no other '_shit'_, you should be aware of." He answered, his usually stoic face betrayed by a look of distaste for the cursing. "And I have had this place since Sasuke moved in. I had the occupant killed so I could purchase it for such a time as I deemed fit to set things in action. I have learnt the patience that still alludes you, so, as a time frame, it's been perhaps three years."

Naruto pouted as he continued to stare at the Uchiha.

"Does he know what you are?"

"He found out when he saw me with our parent's bodies, yes."

Naruto could only gape in response for a moment.

"You don't think that comes under 'shit I need to be fucking aware of?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows slightly, the only sign that he was thinking and confused as to why Naruto found this important. He finally settled on a barely noticeable shrug and the blond regretted throwing his book so soon because now was a far more deserving time to do so. "Ok, fine, you're an idiot. These are things you should tell me. The more details, the less I'm going to be surprised when baby Uchiha says things like that, the less likely I give myself away at all. Kay?"

Itachi chose not to respond and Naruto rolled his eyes, wondering why he expected any better and turned his attention to Kisame. "You, can come shopping with me tomorrow. I need some more suits, this place is snazzy and I'm supposed to be making a good, attractive impression, so I need a few more nice new suits. Nothing too fancy, can't be drawing unnecessary attention, but let's keep me a well-dressed one, please?"

Kisame grinned and nodded and Naruto was pleased that someone had some sense of personality here and Itachi approached Naruto, eyes travelling from his face to his chest and back again.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"Friday." Naruto said, folding his arms and sitting back to increase the space between himself and Itachi. "After I killed that girl."

Itachi nodded, seemingly satisfied with this response, before making his way back toward the window.

"Make sure you're doing it regularly, being around all these humans and eating their food, you need to keep yourself in control."

"I know that." Naruto snapped. "I've been doing this for eight years. It might not be as long as you but I'm not a child and I know how it works."

Itachi didn't offer a response or a farewell before he leapt from the window disappearing into the night. Kisame grinned, mock-saluting the blond, who returned the gesture.

"Tomorrow evening for shopping? Once the sun has set a little?"

Naruto nodded and Kisame followed behind the Uchiha, leaving a slightly irritated blond in his wake. Naruto sighed and pulled out his notebook, jotting down what Itachi had mentioned to him. This new information called for some brainstorming. A knock at his door interrupted him and he grinned, tucking the book under his lounge and dashing to the door. He pulled it open and grinned wider at the sight of Sasuke in his doorway with his arms folded.

"As much as I appreciate the kind thoughts you're leaving on me door." He handed Naruto the post it note. "I don't need a mother, thank you."

"Naw, don't be like that!" the blond said, his grin widening as he ignore the Uchiha's outstretched hand. "I'm your secretary, it's my job to take care of your needs." Naruto put the slightest emphasis on his last word and if the blush that just barely betrayed the Uchiha's cheeks were anything to go by, he'd picked up on it. "And, even big-shot lawyers need relaxing time and sleep. So, please try and come home earlier from now on."

Naruto noticed the tiny shake of Sasuke's head as he pushed the inappropriate thoughts from his mind and Naruto closed Sasuke's hand around the note he was trying to return, surprised when the brunette flinched slightly at the contact.

"Hn." He grunted, turning around and entering his apartment without another word. Naruto snickered and closed his door as well. What was he going to do with these bloody Uchiha's.

* * *

Note: Everything you read about vampires can give you every different answer to a question. So, for my purposes:

Yes, these vampires can eat normal food. It's not something they particularly enjoy, but they can.  
Yes, they can go in the sun. Myths vary here some burning in the sunlight, some able to walk in it, with it causing moderate discomfort when they're in it directly. I'm assuming it's a feeling like being sunburnt.  
Yes, they can do big fancy jumps and are stronger than normal people etc.  
They still drink blood.  
If you have any questions drop me a line by all means, but I will come to anything else when we get there. A few other technicalities will be answered further in the story. Hope you enjoyed, until next time :)


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews guys! It's so nice to get reviews, makes me want to update faster! Unfortunately, I had three assessments due over the last week for uni so this was a little delayed, but I should be back on track now. Things are going to get more fun, we're just getting started._  
_I was listening to Room of Angel from Silent Hill 4 whilst writing this. I tried to stop the gloomy depressive feel from making its way into way into the chapter, it's supposed to be a mostly happy one :D (I tried to alternate it with the game of thrones parody of payphone, which chirped me up!)_

* * *

Naruto stretched out in his chair, not really feeling much like working. Sasuke was off in court until some point this afternoon so he figured now was as good a time as any to get about the office being friendly.

That Kiba that had interviewed him had been nice. Naruto had barely turned on his charms, he got lucky being interviewed by someone he legitimately got along with like a house on fire. With his phony qualifications, the small group being interviewed due to the short notice, he'd gotten the job with very little effort on his part.

Recalling that Ino was Kiba's secretary, he made his way down the corridor towards their office, thinking he could get in some quality time with the pair. The blonde had taken a shine to him and he knocked briefly on the door, waiting to be invited in to enter.

He opened it a fraction, peeking his head around and noting Ino sitting at her desk, long hair pulled back in a high ponytail and glasses he'd never seen her in before as she tapped away at the computer. She pulled the frames from her face and smiled at him and gestured to the lounge across from her desk. Naruto noticed the layout of the girl's office was similar to his and he sat and smiled, resting his ankle on his knee casually. He noticed she was dressed less business-like than usual. Generally the girls wore button up shirts and blazers but Ino was sitting in a dress that hovered on the lines between office wear and cocktail party. He wondered what the occasion was.

"Kiba is taking me to some function tonight. I am not going to have the slightest bit of time to do my makeup, let alone go home to get changed, so I find myself wearing this dress to work. It's not as hot as I would like, but I suppose I need to balance hot and professional anyway. What brings you here, blondie?"

He shrugged, stretching his arms across the back of the seat.

"Sasuke is in court until this afternoon and I was beyond bored. I figured I'd come say hello, see if you need help with anything."

"Well aren't you a sweetie, as a matter of fact-"

She was cut off by the door to Kiba's office opening and the brunette opening it. Naruto was as usual amazed as he exited the room dressed impeccably, the professional air of his appearance somehow not ruined by the tattoos lining his face. Naruto made a mental note to ask about it at some stage.

The brunette, holding a scrunched up piece of paper, dramatically aimed over his head and threw the paper as if attempting a basketball shot. It bounced off Ino's desk, having fallen short of the bin by a few feet and rolled pathetically to the ground.

The room was silent a moment before Naruto smirked.

"That was crap." He stated simply.

Choosing to ignore the fact that he had missed by miles, Kiba folded his arms and pouted.

"That redefined awesome, okay?" Naruto resisted the urge to throw in another barb, but Kiba dropped to the lounge beside him and smiled at Ino. "I have some documents I need to go over with you during lunch in my office, Ino, would you mind taking your break late?"

"Of course, sir." She answered with a smirk which had Naruto resisting the urge to laugh at how obvious the pair were.

Kiba then turned to Naruto, clapping him on the shoulder merrily and smiling.

"You, need to come for drinks with us sometime, buddy. I'll invite Chouji from tech support and I can generally manage to drag Shika along. It'll be great!"

Naruto smiled back. This was getting easier and easier.

* * *

Sasuke was not in a good mood.

Everyone seemed more than aware of this fact as he pushed his way back into the office nearing closing time because no one tried to stop him or speak to him. He pushed the button for his floor multiple times – a childish display he would normally scold Kiba for. His foot tapped in an uncharacteristic display before he stormed through the elevator towards his office.

The sound of the door slamming open meant Naruto fumbled and nearly dropped the phone he was speaking on. Quickly ending the call, he hung up, looking after Sasuke who had stalked into the office and sat down in a huff, not bothering to close the door. Taking this as a sign he might be permitted entry, he scuffled over to Sasuke's office and peeked in. The brunette didn't seem to notice his arrival and Naruto knocked gently, starling the Uchiha who blinked at him before settling back in his seat and assuming a less defeated pose.

"Can I help you, Naruto?"

"Is… is everything okay, Mr Uchiha?"

"We had a fairly brutal display by the prosecution this morning. I think my client is considering changing his plea, which would be a breath of fresh air for me and I could just work on minimising his sentence. Which wouldn't be too hard to manage. However, it's still not the preferred outcome."

"Changing his plea, so, saying he' guilty?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded once, as if wondering what the cause of Naruto's confusion was.

"It's seemed a strong case from the start, I had figured he was guilty, but my job is to follow what my client tells me. The problem is I now have to prepare for both cases since I won't get the chance to see him before I need to start organising."

"Anything I can help with?" Sasuke was quiet and glanced up at Naruto, eyes scanning his face as if curious as to his motives. The blond simply smiled sweetly. "My job is to assist you. It sounds to me like you could use some assistance."

Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair before nodding.

"I'd really appreciate that if I wouldn't be disturbing any plans by holding you back. You're paid for any over time you work, of course."

"No plans, I'm new here, who would I have plans with?" Naruto brushed him off, before hesitantly making his way into the office. Sasuke had remained quiet for the rest of the week following their lunch, mostly locking himself in his office with his notes for this case. Once or twice Naruto had lead clients Sasuke had meetings with into the office but generally he saw little of the brunette. Ino had assured him that Sasuke was like that when he was in the middle of an important case and that he'd relax a little soon enough. He sat opposite Sasuke and smiled. "I'm at your disposal."

Naruto expected the look on Sasuke's face was as close as appreciation as the Uchiha could manage and Sasuke went across the room, opening a drawer and pulling a stack of documents out. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when they were placed in front of him.

"These are all the people I spoke to as potential witnesses, etcetera. If you could put them in alphabetical order and paper clip all the papers on each person together and put a little flag with their last name on top so I can get to their file easier, then, perhaps I can work on your proposal about getting home a bit earlier."

Naruto was pleased to note even in his disgruntled mood the brunette managed a smirk and smiled in return.

"Sure thing, boss!" he replied, picking the documents up, grabbing Sasuke's box of paper clips and stack of document flags and moving to the empty space in front of the small lounge chair by the side of Sasuke's office and plonking on the ground. He reached over to swing the door closed and Sasuke cleared his throat, watching the blond inquisitively.

"The more room, the easier this will be, plus, you'll have all your desk space to yourself this way." Naruto said with a smile, knowing he must look somewhat stupid sitting on the floor in his suit. Sasuke shrugged, choosing not to respond as he picked up some paperwork and silently began his work.

Naruto knew better than to try for conversation when Sasuke was immersed in his work, so he set about trying to finish as quickly as possible. He looked around the perfectly organised room and wondered how the anal Uchiha managed to have such a mess of documents.

"That is why I stay in the office. If documents move between home and office and court they end up like that. I add some new files and tell myself I will fix them up that night, then they end up in that mess."

"Are you a mind reader, I was just wondering about that! It makes sense I suppose. Working as hard as you do I am sure that organisation is vital." Naruto said, adding another paper to the pile he had for some Akito Kurosaki. "How long have you been in this job for?"

"Coming up to four years. Gaara took me on straight out of uni."

Naruto racked his brain as the name rung a bell. He assumed Gaara was the owner of the firm, so it was fair to assume he was Sabakuno Gaara. Naruto made a note to ask someone about it, because that name was definitely familiar to him, but he let it slide for now.

"We've been here for awhile." Naruto said, checking his watch, before smiling at Sasuke. "I'll order us something to eat, I'm sure we'll be here for a while to go yet."

Sasuke nodded, his attention already back to the document he was reading and Naruto stood, wincing after having been seated on the floor so long and pulled out his phone, stretching as he did. He frowned at the fact that he had a message from Deidara, glancing at Sasuke who was still immersed in his work before opening it.

'_Pein wants you to make an appearance this weekend. Make sure you're behaving yourself. Come tomorrow some time, make sure you're fed before you arrive, though we'll probably go again once you've arrived.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes, wondering when they were going to stop treating him like a baby, but decided it was for the best. It'd been a week since his last feed, it wasn't affecting him yet but he knew it would soon enough, he decided to go out before heading home.

He scrolled through his numbers, dialling the restaurant and ordering two bowls of miso ramen delivered the Sabakuno legal, requesting they call when they arrived so he could go down to collect it. He noticed Sasuke's eyebrow raise when he hung up and Naruto knew it was because he'd ordered on the brunette's behalf.

"Who said I even like ramen?"

"Don't be silly. Everyone loves ramen!" he replied enthusiastically. He hadn't had ramen in years. Not since he'd been turned. He was disappointed knowing it wouldn't be as good as his memories, but settled knowing that it would still no doubt be better than anything else that he was likely to eat during his stint as a human.

Sasuke chose not to respond and the pair worked in silence until Naruto's phone buzzed and he jumped up excitedly making his way out of the office to collect their food.

When he returned, he noticed Sasuke sitting across from Naruto's desk, at the coffee table where he often had client's wait to meet with Sasuke.

"I figured we should eat here, it's easier and more comfortable I'm sure."

Naruto smiled, kneeling opposite Sasuke and unpacking the box, placing a bowl of ramen in front of Sasuke and pulling off the lid before passing him his chopsticks before doing the same for his own food.

"Hn. You can sit here, you've spent enough time on the floor this evening."

He congratulated himself for earning some form of care from the Uchiha and moved to sit beside him on the lounge.

"Are you going well with your work?" Naruto asked, happily snapping his chopsticks in two, before pushing them through his noodles.

"As well as I can be. I'll be relieved when this case is over."

"Say, Mr Uchiha…" Sasuke raised his eyebrow expectantly at the obvious question the blond had before turning his attention back to his food. "You mentioned before that your client might be changing his plea, that you figured from the start he was guilty… doesn't that bother you if you wanted to be a lawyer because you believe in justice."

Sasuke seemed surprised at the personal question and continued to fiddle with his noodles, before taking a mouthful. Naruto didn't know whether he should apologise or perhaps retract the question and instead settled for waiting in silence.

"I see your point, but I believe everyone is entitled to a proper, dedicated defence and to be represented by someone intent on winning. I can't prove him innocent, because he mostly isn't, but I can show the potential flaws in the case of the prosecution and all in all give him the best chance he can have. I think he knew that when he came asking for a lawyer. I don't think he expected such a strong case against him which is why I believe he will retract his plea and change it to guilty."

Naruto nodded, finding that to be the best answer he could have expected and returned to his ramen, which, as expected, was less appetising as it had been during his time as a human. He and Sasuke ate in silence before returning to the office. After that they returned to work in silence, before Naruto placed the documents in a stack on Sasuke's desk at nine.

"I appreciate that." Sasuke told him, eyes flickering over the impeccable pile of papers. "I should be off too soon, so I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, absolutely, I'm going back home for the weekend to see a few friends but I'll be here on Monday morning." He said, covering himself on the off chance that the brunette should come knocking on his door over the weekend. "Good night, Mr Uchiha."

"Hn, night." The brunette replied and Naruto made his way out of the building, wondering who he felt like having for dessert.

* * *

Naruto arrived at his Akatsuki home before the sun rose the next morning, letting himself in and noticing the lounge room at the entrance empty. He checked the time and decided it was too early to consider they were still out hunting and made his way through to the kitchen.

Why they still had a kitchen, Naruto didn't understand. He would often find people sitting here, conversing casually and he wondered why a dining table was more comfortable for this than a couch. He supposed it was useful for keeping up appearances, though he was sure if he were to open one of the cupboards, he would find everything under a thick layer of dust. He blinked as he stepped in the door and a knife flew past his head missing by mere inches. Raising an eyebrow at the culprit did nothing and Konan merely smiled in return.

"Naruto! It's nice to see you back!"

"So nice that you decided I was good for target practise?"

The woman shrugged, pulling her long blue hair off her face and twisting it back in its trademark bun.

"I was bored. I didn't really expect you through that door. I figured you would go straight to Pein."

Her tone revealed no sense of discomfort and Konan wasn't known for disguising her emotions. Naruto figured if Pein had trouble planned for him, Konan would know and he would have noticed in her then. He shrugged in response and turned around, pulling the knife out of the doorway.

"I was surprised to see no one around."

"Oh, well that's an easy one to answer." She said, brightening immediately. "Hidan is in prayer, Sasori is in Deidara-"

"Charming, Konan."

"-Kakuzu is busy with organising budgets, Kisame is helping Itachi with plans for you, god knows where Tobi is and Pein is waiting for your arrival."

Naruto nodded once, placing the knife on the table and leaving towards Pein's room. He figured Deidara was probably right and Pein wanted to make sure he was feeding himself and not being careless. Naruto rolled his eyes as he began to ascend the stairs. He was _never_ careless. He would rejoice the day Pein realised that just because he was lively and energetic did not mean he was careless.

He knocked once on the door, entering upon permission and noticed Itachi sitting with him, looking particularly uninterested. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the pair, before closing the door when instructed.

"Sit, Naruto-kun, Pein merely wishes to ask questions regarding your actions and assure for himself there is no unnecessary risk associated with my sending you amongst humans."

Naruto nodded, sitting, watching as Pein gave him a once over, his nod affirming that Naruto had passed the first test.

"You're still feeding properly. How are you avoiding suspicion going out late at night? Surely it could cause awkwardness if your neighbour and prey were to discover you leaving and returning at all hours?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Sasuke as prey. That was okay on faceless strangers, but it didn't sit well with him as a referral to the younger Uchiha.

"I'm able to enter and exit the apartment via the window. It's a rather large opening and once I rid it of the screening it provided convenience and subtlety."

"How long do you expect this to take?"

Hesitating, Naruto considered the answer to this. He was sure that Sasuke wasn't going to give in and trust him so easily, but he could see the signs that Sasuke was fond of him.

"I couldn't say at this point, sir. A few months to completion, most likely. We have Itachi to thank for the fact this one doesn't trust easily, from there I need a few weeks of blissful ignorance before I finish the job. I can give you a more specific answer after a bit more time perhaps. He is busy on a particular case at the moment and I've not seen much of him, though another of the lawyers' secretary informs me that he is a bit reclusive during a stressful cause and he will be back to normal shortly."

Pein nodded, sitting back and observing the pair.

"I still don't like that you have Naruto out doing your dirty work, Itachi. Your attitude toward your brother is childish and petty and don't think that I will allow you sending my members out for your inconsequential work you should be doing yourself again."

"With all due respect, I will have no further inconsequential work once my brother is taken care of."

"That's not the point and you know it. There are hunters roaming about and this is putting Naruto at unnecessary risk. Your brother is preparing to follow after your parents and-"

"Pein." Naruto stated bluntly, cutting the man off in a move that clearly shocked him. "Sasuke is nothing to worry about. Other hunters, maybe. But he isn't going to know I what I am until he dies. I'll break his heart, leave him to wallow a little, then, I'll tell him and kill him. There is no risk."

Pein didn't appear convinced, but he nodded, opening his laptop, ending the conversation. Itachi stood before Naruto, but waited still until the blond followed suit and the pair left the office. Perhaps, he thought, this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

* * *

_Sorry about the delay, guys, as I said, assessments. But they're over for now, next update will be in a few days if I get some nice reviews :)_


End file.
